Meteor Garden
Details *'Title:' 流星花園 (流星花园) / Liu Hsing Hua Yuan (Liu Xing Hua Yuan) *'English title:' Meteor Garden *'Broadcast network:' CTS *'Related shows:' Meteor Rain (CTS, 2001), Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005), Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009), Meteor Shower (Hunan TV, 2009), Hana Nochi Hare (TBS, 2018) Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2001-Apr-21 *'Air time:' Thursday 9:00pm *'Opening theme song:' Qing Fei De Yi (情非得已) by Harlem Yu *'Ending theme song:' Ni Yao De Ai (你要的愛) by Penny Tai (戴佩妮) Synopsis Shan Cai, whose parents are far from wealthy, attends Ying De University, the private school established exclusively for rich students. Besides being looked down by rich classmates, she has angered the leader of F4, Daoming Si. F4 comprises those who are the heirs to the four richest families. Their families are the founder of the school and nobody dares to cross them. Shan Cai isn't afraid to stand up to Daoming Si, an act that nobody has done before, and sparks Daoming Si's interest in her. However, his constant torture of her has made her miserable while she falls in love with the gentle Huaze Lei, who comes to her rescue. Can Daoming Si win her love despite his cold and cruel exterior? What happens when his mother decides to keep them apart? Can they get through their vastly incompatible social status? Cast *Barbie Hsu as Dong Shan Cai *Jerry Yan as Daoming Si *Vic Zhou as Huaze Lei *Ken Zhu as Xi Men *Van Ness Wu as Mei Zuo Extended Cast *Rainie Yang as Xiao You *Winnie Chien as Teng Tang Jing *Edward Ou as Qing He *Ann Yeh as Li Zhen *Belinda Cheng as Bai He *Wang Yue as Shan Cai's Mother *Dong Zhi Cheng as Shan Cai's Father *Zhen Xiu Zhen as Daoming Feng *Mary Hsu as Daoming Zhuang *Lan Cheng Long as Yamen *Zhang Ruo Zhen as Qian Hui *Christine Ke as Xiao Zi *Liu Er Jin (劉爾金) as Daoming family's butler *Wallace Chung as Ah Sung *Angie Tang as Governess *Li Jie Sheng (李傑聖) as Xiao You's boyfriend *Bu Xue Liang as college professor (cameo) *Beatrice Hsu as Ah Xun (cameo) *Xiu Qin (秀琴) as herself (cameo) *Jin Wen (僅雯) as limousine driver (cameo) *Harlem Yu (ep30, cameo) *Kelly Chien *Yu Jin Production Credits *'Producer:' Chai Zhi Ping *'Director:' Tsai Yueh Hsun Additional Information * The series was based on the Japanese shoujo manga "Hana Yori Dango" (Boys Before Flowers) by Kamio Yoko. * See Hana Yori Dango 2005 Japanese version *The network produced 2 sequels (Meteor Rain and Meteor Garden II) due to the show's high ratings in Taiwan, which took more than 60%. External Links *Official Site *Wikipedia:Meteor Garden *Chinese Wikipedia *Spcnet.tv Review Season 2 *'Episodes:' 31 *'Broadcast period:' 2002-Nov-11 *'Theme song:' Jue Bu Neng Shi Qu Ni (絕不能失去你) Can't Lose You by F4 *'Ending song:' Yan Huo De Ji Jie (煙火的季節) The Season of Fireworks by F4 Synopsis After graduation, Daoming Si invites Shan Cai to go on trip to Spain and prepares to propose to her in a church that had special meanings. However, on the way to the church, Daoming Si gets into a car accident which had causes him to lose his memory. At that time, he met Ye Sha who looks after him. The sudden disappearance of Ah Si causes Shan Cai to worry and she asks Jing for help. The other three members of F4 also came to Spain immediately after they hear the news. What follows is a story full of ups and downs as Shan Cai tries to find Daoming Si and help him regain his memory. In this continued story of Meteor Garden, the love story of Xi Men and Mei Zuo are also shown. The reason why Xi Men is such a playboy is revealed, as well as Mei Zuo's own love story since he was in elementary school. Cast *Barbie Hsu as Muye Shan Cai *Jerry Yan as Daoming Si *Vic Zhou as Huaze Lei *Ken Zhu as Xi Men *Van Ness Wu as Mei Zuo *Michelle Saram as Ye Sha *Winnie Chien as Teng Tang Jing *Mary Hsu as Daoming Zhuang *Edward Ou as Qing He *Megan Lai as Mimi *Wu Pei Ci (吳佩慈) as Xiao Qiao Extended Cast *Bu Xue Liang as college professor *Chen Jian Zhou as Da Xin *Liu Geng Hong as A De *Li Kang Yi as A Mei *Peng Qia Qia (澎恰恰) as Principal *Xu Xiao Shun (許效舜) as Sha Ge *Jiao Jiao(焦姣) as Puo Puo *Kenneth Tsang as Gong Gong *Tony Fish(余炳賢) as A Lun *Gail Lin (林嘉莉) as Yi Lin *Zhang Guo Zhu as Xi Men's father *Guo Shi Lun as Mei Zuo's father *Wang Yue as Shan Cai's Mother *Dong Zhi Cheng as Shan Cai's Father *Liu Er Jin (劉爾金) as Daoming family's butler *Peng Wei Hua (彭偉華) as Daoming Feng's assistant *Angie Tang as Governess *Li Jie Sheng (李傑聖) as Zhong Zhe *Zhen Xiu Zhen as Daoming Feng *Ai Wei as Daoming Cheng *Figaro Ceng as Dadai *An Juncan *Zhang Tingwei *Sven Dongjing *Kingone Wang as Mr. Gao's assistant Production Credits *'Producer:' Chai Zhi Ping *'Directors:' Wang Ming Tai, Jiang Feng Hong (江豐宏), Mai Da Jie, Zheng De Hua *'Screenwriter:' Hsu Yu Ting External Links *Official Site *Wikipedia:Meteor Garden II *Spcnet.tv Review Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2001 Category:TWDrama2002 Category:CTS